


What Happens In The Sauna Stays In The Sauna

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dream Sex, Drunkenness, Eavesdropping, Erotica, Explicit Language, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-09
Updated: 2008-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in the sauna after a work out Jared dreams of having sex with Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the *SPN/J2 100 Days Of Summer* 2008 challenge.

Saunas put out some serious heat. This is Jared’s first thought when they head in there after a long workout at Jensen’s gym. Serious, serious heat. As in oh-my-god-I-Can’T-BREATHE heat. He’d always wanted to go to a sauna, just so he could say he’d tried it. But now he’s wondering if maybe he should’ve passed. They have the room to themselves, clad only in towels wrapped around their waists and flip flops. Jensen sits on one of the benches facing the door while Jared sits on a bench behind and a step up from him.

“Jen?” Jared calls, unable to be silent for too long.

“Hm?” Jensen murmurs.

“It’s seriously hot in here.”

“Mhm.”

This is Jensen’s quiet time. He has already told Jared this. When it was first decided at the beginning of the series that they would work out in different gyms (since Jared likes to play around too much when in Jensen’s vicinity) Jared whined and whined. Today he wore Jensen down. But he was made to promise once they got to the sauna that he would be quiet so Jensen could ‘sit in silence’, whatever that means. Now here he is, barely breathing, sweating like ribs on a grill (what he wouldn’t give for one of his dad’s half-rack chipotle BBQ ribs right about now…), trying to be ‘silent’. What else is there to do but watch Jensen? So he does.

Jensen, he has learned over the years they’ve known each other, is self-conscious about his body. Especially about his skinny bowed legs. Looking at him, though, Jared doesn’t see what the problem is. Jensen is a handsome man. No, not handsome. Looking more closely, Jared’s eyes track a bead of sweat rolling down the curve of his neck. Through the haze he can see how angular Jensen’s jaw is, how much his rosy lips glisten, how the muscles in his shoulder blades bunch as he rolls his head to ease a kink, his nipples slowly hardening as he sits and relaxes. Jared suddenly wonders if he should be closing his own eyes but when he does he still sees Jensen’s skin. He opens them again when he hears rustling. Jensen has lain down on his bench, hands behind his head, ankles crossed. His gaze instantly goes to Jensen’s defined abs. He gets the unexpected urge to run his fingers over them, to feel the ridges under his palm slick and warm, maybe even trembling as he touches them…

Jared’s mouth drops open as he continues to fantasize about touching his best friend’s body. He can’t stop looking at all that flesh right there as if for the taking. Maybe he’s hallucinating. Don’t people do that during a heat stroke? He’s sure he heard that somewhere. In the news or something. Yeah, that has to be it. Heat stroke. (Not to mention a perpetual state of horniness since he broke up with…what’s her name?...Shit, it’s worse than he thought!) And then there’s that bump under his towel where his crotch must be. It’s not right that he’s even noticing the bump. He has one too so it’s not a big deal. Except that it is. Because Jensen’s bump keeps calling to him. He imagines what the bump looks like. Feels like. Tastes like. Huh. Gotta be heat stroke for sure. Otherwise he’d have to accept that he may very well be attracted to his on-screen brother. The thoughts starting to run through his head…

“Jay?” The voice startles him. It’s low and gruff and makes him tingle in his nether regions.

Jensen is leaning over him, his knees on either side of Jared’s thighs. Jared knows his knees have to be hurting in that position, that he’ll end up having indentations on his legs from the bench, but he doesn’t care. Jensen’s face is mere inches away from his. If he wanted to he could close the distance and kiss him. And kiss him again. And again. Those lips would probably be soft, sweet…

“Yeah?” he whispers hesitantly.

“Can I?” Jared doesn’t know what he’s asking until he pulls at his towel, until it falls from his hips and Jensen’s hips settle onto his.

“Anything,” he breathes, meaning the word in every way possible.

Anything is what he gets. Jensen’s tongue in his mouth feels firm like he hoped it would. His arms are strong when they wrap around him. His weight feels heavy and heavenly at the same time. Jared moans into the kiss, getting lost in him. Jensen is slick and smooth with sweat, and Jared’s fingers itch to touch every single inch. He palms his shoulder blades, secretly happy that they fit so easily into his hands, then moves his hands lower to his hips, gripping them eagerly. When Jensen grinds down into him he struggles not to cry out, to whimper. He quickly removes the towel separating them, almost pinching Jensen’s sensitive skin in his haste to get him naked. He growls his name, unable to keep it inside any longer.

“Need you, Jen,” he says, getting harder and harder the longer Jensen stays in his arms. “Please!”

Before he knows what hits him he’s flipped around so that he’s laying on the bench with Jensen hovering over him. Jared can feel the tip of his erection brushing the top of his thigh. He gasps in an entirely unmanly way at the sensation and pulls him down on top of him. They dry hump a few minutes until Jared can’t take it any more. He reaches between them to grip his dick, amazed by the size and firmness. As Jensen kisses him he strokes him, enjoying the noises he makes in the back of his throat. _This is what he sounds like_, he thinks. _This is what I make him sound like_. Jared finds he wants to be the only one to make Jensen lose control like this from now on.

“Come for me,” he begs tenderly. “Come on, baby.”

Jensen does. And he finally figures out what word should be used to describe Jensen. Beautiful fits him perfectly.

This is the last image in Jared’s head when his shoulder is shaken.

“Jay. Jay, wake up. Dude, you’re snoring.”

Jared opens his eyes to see Jensen leaning over him. Only he’s not kneeling and he doesn’t look like he wants to kiss him. Instead he looks concerned for a friend. Friend…

“Wha-?” Jared wipes at his face.

“You must’ve been having a doozy of a dream ‘cause you were making noises. Was it a nightmare?” He cocks his head inquiringly.

“Uh. No.” He blinks, trying to erase the fluttering in his chest at his closeness.

“Okay, well, we gotta get outta here. Get some fresh sweat-soaked gym air. Come on.” He fake-punches Jared’s bicep with a smile on his face.

“Yeah, okay.”

Jared takes a couple breaths to calm himself, to calm his raging erection. He imagines his grandmother dancing nude around her house and, within seconds, determines it safe to stand. He ignores how his heart melts when Jensen smirks his patented Dean smirk and gives him a one-armed hug.

“Dude, you stink.” He laughs.

“Shut up! So do you!” It’s not a very witty comeback. He knows. But it’s the best he can come up with on short notice. And it helps to distract him from what was apparently a ‘doozy’ of a dream, from the way Jensen’s laugh makes his insides do the tango in a way they never did before.

Jared follows Jensen out of the sauna, pretending all the while that he’s not watching the small sway of his hips or the shift of his ass cheeks beneath his towel…


	2. What Happens After The Sauna...

The rest of the day Jensen spends companionably with Jared, who, for the first time in his life, has little to say.

“Jay? Is something wrong?” Jensen has asked this question or every variation thereof for the last 6 hours. And every time he’s asked Jared gives the same answer.

“I’m cool.” But the smile he gives him is never very convincing.

They finally part ways around 7 pm. And that’s when Jared starts drinking. Beer at first until he realizes it’s not getting the job done. Jack Daniels comes next. Shots followed by the beer. Then straight shots only. He still can’t get the image of a hard, horny, hungry Jensen out of his head. Naked and sweaty and needing him. He can’t use the heat of the sauna as an excuse now. Maybe it’s a brain thing? Maybe he’s got a tumor. He had a distant cousin who had a brain tumor who went from being quiet and controlled to losing it all in Vegas because his confused brain told him to…

When he looks blearily at the clock it takes a second before he realizes the numbers read 10 o’clock. He sighs loudly once, twice, then gives up when he sees the gesture is lost on Harley and Sadie. They just stare at him, not sure what to do with the peculiar way their owner is acting.

“Wha-?” he asks the dogs. “Iss not my fauld ya ca-can’t shleek. Speesh. Shit, ya know wha- I mean!” Harley gives up and trots off to his bed. Sadie gives him a questioning half-smile and follows her brother. “Damn dogs…” he murmurs.

He, in an attempt to roll over, rolls off the sofa onto the floor, banging his elbow on the corner of the wooden coffee table Jensen insisted he get. Which makes him think about the man he’s trying to forget. His lips so rosy and soft and minty when he puts on his favorite chapstick. His intense green eyes looking too deep into him. The sweat, when they were in the sauna, rolling slowly down his side, as if it knew Jared was watching and wanted to make it worth his while. That white towel wrapped snugly around his hips, shifting as he moved on the bench. That bump underneath when he laid down. Jared’s eyes locking on that bump. The dream he had about touching it, stroking it. Suddenly his mouth waters as he thinks about how Jensen’s dick might taste, how it would slide between his lips, how his come could slide down his throat…

“FUUUCK!” he roars to the empty living room. As drunk as he is his own dick is hard enough to punch through a brick wall. “Jeshus Chriss on a cock I’m hornyyy!”

He sits on the sofa, unaware that he’s weaving just a little.

He remembers to take some aspirin and drink a ton of water before crawling drunkenly into bed. And proceeds to fall directly into another dream where Jensen is saying naughty things in his ear. Things like how much he wants Jared's dick in his mouth, how much he loves jacking him slow and easy, how much he wants to be filled by him. He shudders in the dream as Jensen's tongue licks a path up his neck while he slowly lowers himself onto his dick.

Dream Jared curses at the sensation of his new lover riding him like a pro. He kisses his jaw line before sucking a hickey into the curve of his collarbone. Dream Jensen grunts in satisfaction when he loses control and comes inside him. Moaning, Jensen comes after, his hole clenching tight, milking him for all he's worth. When both are calmed down, Jensen drops onto him, protesting when he tries to pull out. He smiles and stays where he is. Right before he falls asleep he whispers into Jensen's ear that he loves him.

The next morning Jared wakes up to a shrill ringing in his head, making it throb painfully. It takes him a full minute to realize it's his phone at the same time that he realizes the sheets are stuck to his skin for a reason. As he looks at the caller ID and picks up he groans, embarrassed and turned on all over again.

"Good morning, Sunshine. This is your 5am wake up call," Jensen calls out cheerily.

"'s it really 5?" he whispers. Jensen, it has been determined, is shouting. He thinks.

"Nah, it's 8. Which makes you late. You were supposed to be ready by now."

"Huh?" He rubs at his cheeks to wake himself up. It doesn't work.

"We're out front. Now you've got five minutes to become presentable or I'll come in there and dress you. Hurry up!" Jensen abruptly hangs up.

He doesn't mean for it to happen. It's just that the idea of Jensen seeing him this disheveled, touching his body, dressing him, gets him hard in seconds. In order to remedy the situation he jerks off. It only takes an image of his lips eagerly wrapped around a hard Jensen and a minute before he's coming with his fingers in his mouth and Jensen's name rolling around his brain. He washes up and throws on some clothes before leaving. When he gets into the van he pretends the night before hasn't changed anything. But he's lying to himself. It's changed everything.


	3. What Happens After What Happens After The Sauna...

For a week Jared has the most vividly sexual dreams of Jensen. Of he and Jensen. Of he and Jensen in saunas, whirlpools, bathtubs, Jacuzzis, in king-size beds, in backyards, on park benches, in back alleys. Of naked skin, taut muscles, sleek lines, softness in the midst of strength. Of his freckles standing out against the flush of desire, his eyes narrow and dark with just slivers of green ringing his pupils, of his lips quivering as Jared skims their plumpness with his fingertip, of soft sighs as he traces his collarbone with his tongue. A whole week. And then he breaks. Not down. No, that would’ve been easier. Or at least more helpful. Jared broke in. To Jensen’s trailer, that is. On set. Where they both work. Which is the biggest mistake of his life. Or so he thinks.

When Jensen comes in after eating in the food tent he heads straight for the bathroom. Jared’s hiding in the shower stall. If Jensen turns on the light he’ll be able to see Jared’s outline behind the curtain. So, no, it wasn’t one of his better plans but it’s too late to turn back now. And Jensen does come in. He doesn’t pull back the curtain and yell ‘HA!’ Instead he hums and unzips. Jared hears the action, holding his breath. Jensen doesn’t start pissing though. He makes this noise in the back of his throat, this wounded whimpering noise, before softly saying a name. Jared catches himself from moving the curtain to hear better.

“...God...Jaaaayyy.....”

At that one of Jared’s hands acts as an effective gag while the other drops to his own jeans. Figuring the zipper would be too loud he slips it beneath the waistband, glad his pants are always a little baggy.

“Jay...Fuck.....Pleeaaasssse...,” Jensen murmurs in a breathy, begging groan.

Jared bites down on a few fingers and strokes himself slowly, trying to keep pace with Jensen, trying not to cry out. He picks up speed when Jensen’s exhales get louder, harsher, closing his eyes as he imagines it’s Jensen’s hand on his dick and his hand on Jensen’s. Finally, after a few more merciless minutes, Jensen comes with a whimper. Jared follows silently in his footsteps, blinking rapidly as his heartbeat thunders in his ears. He absently wonders if Jensen can hear him just as his arm brushes against the curtain. Suddenly Jensen's silhouette freezes.

"W-wh...Who's there?" Jared contemplates pretending to nap, then remembers he's standing. That kills the idea instantly. "...Jay?..."

"Uh...Yeah?" He has a wet stain on his jeans and he's still a little hard. Think, damn it, think! he tells himself. Nothing happens. Jared's brain has apparently gone on an orgasm-induced holiday, leaving a puddle of goo in its wake. 

"What the FUCK are YOU doing in MY shower?!"

"Uh, well, see, that? That right there?...That's a great question, Jen. Really. And I'd like to answer it for you. I would. I...You know these stalls really are small? You should ask for a bigger trailer. Or at least one of those colored curtains that makes the shower look bigger than it is, you know? They show stuff like that all the time on those home improvement channels on cable-." See, sometimes rambling distracts the person who caught you red-handed doing something you're not supposed to be doing.

Jensen rips the curtain off the rod and almost takes out Jared's chin in the process. "Did you...? You heard everything?" And sometimes not. Jared would think it cute that Jensen just squeaked but he looks angry enough to swallow glass. Without chewing.

"...Uh...Yeah?" He could've lied but what would be the point? He's glad he did. Jensen's eyes widen comically. He can read the hysteria about to erupt from the older man. To head it off at the pass he drops the hand he was using to cover the stain and grins helplessly. "I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Jensen's eyes fall to the stain, his brows raising in confusion before understanding dawns. When he looks into Jared's eyes Jared looks back, scared, anxious, horny.

He takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry I snuck in here. Wasn't planning on it. I mean I did but I didn't. I just...I can't stop thinking about you. And now..." He waves a hand to include this moment in the conversation, "...well..."

Jensen snorts. "So you hid in my shower. To, what, stalk me?"

"Yeah?" Now that it's been said out loud it sounds exactly as bad as it looks. Jared bursts out laughing. "Dude," he giggles, "I'm a Jensen Ackles fan girl!" He laughs some more. He laughs so hard his eyes water.

"You are mentally defective. You know that right?" But he shakes his head in amusement. Jared sends a prayer up to the stalker gods for not letting Jensen get pissed over how crazy he'd just acted.

"Jen?" He starts when he calm back down, "can I get out of the shower now?"

Jensen smirks. "No." He steps in with Jared. "You should clean up."


End file.
